


Miami Waves

by satoda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asian American Verse, Gen, mmmm idk if it'll end up with takakaga or not, starts another au, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asian American!Verse. Takao and Kagami met at a dinner party, and they've been best friends ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami Waves

**Author's Note:**

> i start too many aus i'm sorry

Takao stared at the snow globe in his hand and gave it a brisk shake, watching as the flurry of white sank back down on the tiny houses. His mom said that this way, he could have the world in the palm of his hands. But where were the people? And the animals? And the witches flying through the air in broomsticks and shooting magic around to explode in colorful fireworks?  
  
This couldn't be his world, it was way too still. So Takao set off to find the owner.  
  
He already had his eyes on the perfect candidate. Amongst all the cocktail dresses and fancy suits, a boy with funny hair and funnier eyebrows was sitting with plates and plates of food around him. Whoa, that was a lot of food. If all the people in the stranger's village ate that much, they must have gotten full and were sleeping! No wonder the world was so still! Nice and peaceful.  
  
Takao nodded with a grin and shuffled between tables, hiding behind the tablecloth and crawling under tables like he was the star of his very own James Bond movie. Eventually he made it under the same table as the strange boy and, stifling a fit of giggles, Takao poked at the other's legs and promptly fell back to avoid a foot in the face--Whoa!  
  
"Hey... Heyyyy! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Takao hissed in a quiet whisper, sticking his head out. The stranger jumped, and he might have been a little worried about him choking except he grabbed a glass of water. Whew. Takao stood up and dusted his suit pants before shoving the snow globe in the other boy's hands.  
  
"Here! This looks like it'll be better for you than for me. Like everyone's got a ton of food like you."  
  
A blank stare.  
  
"Uh... Y'know, 'cause then they'll be sleepy and indoors and that's why you don't see anyone?"  
  
Another one, followed with a confused shrug.  
  
"Oh, right, I'm Kazunari! Kazunari Takao! We're friends now, so can't you say anything?" There was a greeting his grandma's dramas always had, and the girls always said it to kids, so maybe that was what he needed to say! Nothing else was getting to him anyway. " _Anyeong! Anyeong anyeong!_ "  
  
" _Why anyeong..._ " This time, a laugh. A loud, wild laugh that got the grin growing on Takao's face. Oh, Japanese! He could do that. Takao pulled a nearby chair over and climbed on, holding his hand out to the other boy like he'd seen his dad do so many times.  
  
" _Nice to meet you, I'm Takao Kazunari~ And you?_ " He chirped happily as the other held his hand. The boy was still holding onto the snow globe, and that just made Takao's chest swell with pride.  
  
" _Kagami.. Kagami Taiga._ "  
  
Takao wondered, if he grinned more, would his face split? He grabbed onto Kagami's hand and shook it vigorously, pleased with how well things were going. " _Okay! You can have the snow globe! Nice to meet you, Tai-chan! We're gonna be the best friends ever, 'kay?_ "


End file.
